Leyendas de Cefiro
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Veinte años después de aquel viaje, Fuu ha llegado a un punto importante en su carrera mientras intenta mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus días en Cefiro, añorando por algún día volver y encontrarse con aquel príncipe... (FF para la Semana de Parejas MKR)


Se quedó de pie mientras contemplaba la vidriera de aquella tienda en Akihabara, al otro lado de la calle atestada de gente. El lugar había sido adornado con la publicidad de su nuevo juego _"Leyendas de Cefiro"_ , el cual rápidamente se había convertido en el juego más vendido de aquel año con tan solo un mes a la venta. Una valla gigante con la portada del juego, que incluía a las tres protagonistas delante de un castillo y que cubría dos pisos, se desplegaba en el edificio.

Fuu Houhouji finalmente lo había logrado. Luego de años de incertidumbre, de fracasos y decepciones, había logrado dirigir un videojuego por primera vez, un "RPG de acción" ambientado en un mundo de fantasía llamado Cefiro, cuyas tras protagonistas debían proteger el reino de múltiples enemigos, incluidos aquellos que menos pensaban. Fuu había pedido permiso a Hikaru y a Umi para incluir a Cefiro en el videojuego y si bien ambas dijeron que no había que pedirles ningún tipo de permiso, Hikaru y Umi pidieron que al menos tuviesen la posibilidad de algún final feliz.

Fuu, con treinta y seis años, había escrito gran parte de la trama y de los personajes, en aquella compañía, una de las mas grandes del mundo. Para sorpresa de todos, el público recibió el juego con entusiasmo.

Le embargaba la alegría y la mas profunda nostalgia. Hacía años que soñaba con volver a Cefiro y a su manera había vuelto, aunque fuera en forma de lineas de código, tratando de replicar todos sus recuerdos, aunque algunas veces tuvieran que ser modificadas sus ideas para cautivar al público.

-¡Fuu!

Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Hikaru y se dio vuelta mientras sus dos amigas se aproximaban a ella. Hikaru Shidou, veterinaria y Umi Ryuuzaki, ahora abogada y fiscal del gobierno. Fuu sonrió y las tres se unieron en un abrazo. Aunque sus vidas transcurrían en diversas direcciones, la distancia no había logrado mermar su amistad.

Se habían marchado a un restaurant no muy lejos de allí y Umi y Hikaru aprovecharon para brindar en honor a los logros de Fuu, quien permanecía un tanto tímida ante aquello.

-Vamos, Fuu... ¡has trabajado muy duro y te mereces todos los halagos y unas vacaciones! -argumentó Umi.

-En realidad tenemos planes de soltar unas nuevas misiones por lo que estaré ocupada... quizás dentro de unos seis meses o más...

Umi y Hikaru se miraron. -Pero procura no saturarte. -dice Hikaru - Sabemos que adoras tu carrera pero la salud es importante.

-Tranquilas, estoy preparada. -dice Fuu- Y díganme... ¿lo han podido jugar?

Hikaru sonrió. Aunque a juzgar por su sonrisa, intentaba no parecer melancólica.

-Ya tengo a los tres guardianes y justo me encontré con Rolf en el puente de cristal.

Fuu a veces se arrepentía de haber prestado muchas ideas de su viaje a Cefiro, pero Hikaru insistió en que hiciera a alguien que le recordara a Lantis. Entonces ella creó, con características similares, alto, de cabellos negros con una obvia afinidad hacia Lucía, una de las tres protagonistas, a la cual éste le enseña a controlar la segunda rama de poderes relacionados con el rayo y con un papel activo en la trama principal. Si Hikaru supiera que esos dos eran la pareja mas popular y hasta habían hecho peticiones de fans para una relación romántica en las futuras misiones...¿se habría reído o le entristecería aun más?

-Finalmente instalé la consola y empecé a jugarlo. -dice Umi- Necesito que me ayudes a subir de nivel a Miyuki para poder combatir a ese horrible gusano... -dice Umi con hastío refiriéndose a uno de los jefes del tercer nivel. Umi no era muy diestra en videojuegos después de todo.

-A pesar de los horribles monstruos, a veces se siente... como en un sueño. Cefiro, su gente... -los ojos de Umi se anegan en lágrimas y respira hondo. -¡Tan solo espero que la Reina logre salvarse! -dice intentando no parecer triste.

-¡Y que el reino no sea destruido! -dice Hikaru.

-De hecho hay cinco finales... -dice Fuu - Unos mas amables que otros.

-¡¿Cinco?! -exclama Hikaru- Pero si toma semanas terminarlo y creía que eran tres.

Fuu simplemente sonrió. -Por eso cada decisión es importante.

Las tres terminaron su almuerzo y visitaron la Torre de Tokio. A menudo la imaginación de Fuu le hacía crear escenarios donde un portal se abría y las llevaba de nuevo a Cefiro, uno diferente, con personas de los cuatro planetas conviviendo, la tecnología de Autozam integrada con la magia de Cefiro, los habitantes de Chizeta habrían hecho una colonia allí y Fahren también. A sus amigos... y a Ferio.

Aquella noche volvió a soñar con aquel lugar, una voz que susurraba su nombre con afecto, de espaldas a alguien que le abrazaba, a quien no podía ver pero conocía su presencia. Era _su_ presencia. Despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Eran las tres y cuarenta y siete de la madrugada según su móvil.

Había soñado con él nuevamente. A veces lo sueños variaban, a veces su rostro era opacado por algo, como si no lograra recordarlo claramente. A veces lograba alcanzar su rostro, palpar la cicatriz que llevaba pero muchas veces todo terminaba en un instante. Habían días aciagos donde lloraba, otros donde lograba volcar su frustración en su trabajo. O simplemente aceptar su realidad y cambiar lo que estaba a su alcance.

Decidió ir a la sala de su solitario y tranquilo departamento y encendió su consola, una versión que no era comercial, sino que era una para desarrolladores, un obsequio de la empresa. Con el menú de pruebas, podía acceder a cualquier nivel, ajustar cualquier parámetro, ya sean niveles o ítems, incluso a las funciones que no lograron implementarse. Hacía las batallas aburridas pero le ayudaba a ver otros puntos que nunca había considerado. Y en ocasiones también servía de catarsis con su obsesión por el pasado, en su opinión.

Aquel amplio televisor brillaba con el opening del juego, que empezaba con una vista aérea de la capital del Reino, la ciudad de Mustang. Fuu omitió el opening y cargó la partida al final de la lista, procediendo a activar la escena donde Claire, la guerrera de lo cielos desea suicidarse por haber matado a la Reina y Philippe, el hermano de ésta le impide tal acción.

Aquel personaje había sido creado a semejanza de Ferio, desde el color de cabello, hasta las cicatrices en su rostro (si bien Fuu había aceptado cambios en los otros personajes, fue muy enfática en dejara al príncipe sin cambios), un espadachín con astucia que al principio causa cierta suspicacia en la guerrera de los cielos. No solo había replicado a Ferio, sino que también se encargó de crear muchas misiones con él. Se reía al pensar en que estaba condenada a estar enamorada de un hombre al que no había visto en veinte años y que para apaciguar sus penas había creado una versión en tercera dimensión para recordarle.

La escena en cuestión había sido dolorosa de escribir y tenía múltiples variantes y participantes, dependiendo a quien controlara el jugador o si había decidido estar con sus compañeras o sola, pero a la vez había sido de las mejores y muchos jugadores así lo habían expresado. Tan solo bastaba una decisión para alterar el final del juego significativamente y esperaba que Hikaru o Umi si llegaban a tal punto no sufrieran tanto.

Respiró hondo mientras la escena terminaba pero abruptamente su pantalla se tornó negra con líneas de código hexadecimal que le sorprendieron. Era inusual un desbordamiento de memoria o falla de procesador en aquel punto y se iba a aproximar a reiniciar la consola cuando la imagen se tornó ahora borrosa, como si intentara sintonizar un canal.

Una voz gritaba su nombre y pensó fugazmente en aquella película de terror donde la chica salía de la TV, pero en vez de eso, la imagen por fin se tornó nítida, lo suficiente, para ver la imagen de un hombre cuyos ojos dorados le paralizaron.

Fuu dejó caer el mando de la consola, acercándose hacia la pantalla con cautela mientras contemplaba a aquel hombre de cabellos verdes que le miraba con el mismo asombro que ella.

-¡Fuu! ¡¿Eres tú?!

Ni su hiperactiva imaginación podría concebir aquello. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿Acaso el trabajo le había vuelto loca, finalmente? Quería reír, quería llorar, pero en vez de eso levantó su mano intentando alcanzar a quien estuviese detrás.

-¿Ferio? -su voz temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se veía más viejo, finas líneas debajo de sus ojos, su cabello verde aun más largo, la cicatriz en su mejilla, aquella sonrisa era la misma.

-¡Fuu! - Ferio repitió su nombre visiblemente emocionado.

Fuu quería alcanzarle, pero solo podía palpar la pantalla, la estática alcanzando su mano.

Durante mas de veinte años había esperado por algún milagro, por alguna señal y no sabía si en verdad soñaba o si era real. Ferio sonreía contemplándola. No hallaba palabras qué decirle.

-Ha pasado tiempo...Te ves preciosa. -dijo el y Fuu se sonrojó.

-Yo...eh... apenas me acabo de levantar y...

Escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta y Ferio miró hacia atrás.

-Debo darme prisa...-dice Ferio volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Que sucede?

-El experimento ha funcionado... Escucha, Fuu... en todo este tiempo, quiero que sepas... -respiró hondo. - No te he olvidado. Y estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos. Yo...¡te amo!

-Lo sé...

Ferio se rió y Fuu también aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. -Siempre quise decirte eso. Yo... siempre voy a amarte. ¡Incluso si esta es la última vez en que nos veamos o si estoy alucinando porque bebí ayer!

-¡Tal vez yo soy el que sueña, Tal vez ambos soñamos¡ ¡Tal vez todos morimos en Cefiro y esto es una ilusión!

El corazón de Fuu latía aceleradamente. Esa frase la había dicho Philippe a Claire en uno de los niveles del juego.

-¡No por eso deja de ser real, Fuu! -continuaba Ferio y la imagen se tornaba borrosa. - ¡Volveremos a vernos, Fuu, Yo...!

Oscuridad y entonces las líneas de código volvieron a aparecer mientras Fuu caía de rodillas, llorando desconsolada. Su móvil había sonado numerosas veces pero ella no quería hablar con nadie.

El amanecer llegó y escuchó el timbre sonar con impertinente insistencia. Fuu se incorporó, renuente y se aproximó a la puerta.

-¡Fuu! ¡Abre la puerta! -gritó Umi.

-¡Es urgente, Fuu! -gritaba Hikaru.

Fuu les abre y consigue a Hikaru y a Umi alteradas entrando apresuradamente. Hikaru cierra la puerta con prisa y Umi la mira de pies a cabeza.

-¿Que pasó?

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Estaba jugando a tu juego cuando la imagen se distorsionó y vi a...! -Umi gesticulaba y se llevaba las manos al rostro. Fuu miró a Hikaru quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa insegura.

-¿Que fue lo que...?

-Estábamos jugando en el modo cooperativo, las dos conectadas. Umi me dijo que no había podido dormir y yo no tenía que trabajar hoy, así que decidimos pasar el resto de la noche jugando.

-¡Intentando no pensar en Cefiro! -dijo Umi con sarcasmo.

-Y de repente...Yo vi a... -dice Hikaru y respira hondo. -¡Vi a Lantis!

Hikaru estaba nerviosa pero sonreía. -Apenas pude verlo...pero era él. Entonces yo... intenté llamarte pero no respondías. ¡Umi gritaba como loca! -exclamó Hikaru.

-Al menos yo podía formar palabras coherentes. -se quejó Umi.

Fuu no sabía que pensar. Era como si el juego hubiese servido de puente, pero aquel pensamiento era absurdo.

-No puede ser... -dice Fuu mientras se sentaba frente a la televisión. La consola estaba apagada.

-No creo que las tres hayamos alucinado al mismo tiempo. -razonó Umi

-Fue real, Umi. Hay algo en mi corazón que me lo dice. -declara Hikaru llevándose la mano al pecho.

Fuu miró la consola y la encendió. Sacó un teclado de la gaveta y lo conectó. Hikaru y Umi estaban allí, de pie mientras ella escudriñaba en archivos y leía el registro donde estaban la ultimas ejecuciones del juego.

-Creo que está en trance. -le dice Umi a Hikaru mientras Fuu sigue tecleando, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Rato después y luego de que Hikaru le trajera el desayuno y Umi se marchara a trabajar, Fuu siguió trabajando el resto de la mañana y de la tarde hasta que la falta de sueño y el cansancio hicieron que se quedara dormida en la sala, la consola en modo de depuración, corriendo líneas de código.

Días pasaron, tornándose en meses.

Fuu pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre analizando su consola, la versión del juego que tanto ella como Umi y Hikaru tenían en busca de alguna pista. Incluso se había metido en los foros para saber si alguien mas había pasado por lo mismo, sin éxito.

Era domingo y aprovechando que Umi y Hikaru por fin habían concluido uno de los tres finales, decidieron jugar al mismo tiempo con Fuu la misión que habían liberado hace poco. En aquella misión, recuperaban el diario de la Reina, pieza valiosa que serviría para la creación de los puentes espirituales hacia los reinos que estaban al otro lado del mar (eso incluía un bono de puntos de vida y armas que todos ansiaban para el modo de batalla multijugador).

Era divertido charlar con ellas al tiempo en que jugaba. Los gritos de exasperación de Umi, la algarabía que formaba Hikaru cuando derrotaba a un enemigo era demasiado gracioso y sentía que tenia quince años otra vez.

Hikaru finalizó el ataque con uno de los movimientos especiales de su personaje y de esa forma, las tres miraron la escena donde el Maestro Mago y sus discípulos creaban puentes hacia las ciudades mas allá del mar y así el reino de Cefiro se fortalecía. Una de las tres guerreras se preguntaba si sería posible alcanzar alguno de los otros planetas con aquella magia a lo que el Gran Maestro respondía:

 _"Todo depende de la fuerza del corazón. Un corazón creyente alcanzará lo imposible."_

¿En que había fallado entonces? ¿Acaso había dejado de creer en sí misma? ¿Acaso Umi y Hikaru habían abandonado la idea de regresar a Cefiro y debido a eso ella sola no podía lograrlo?

-¡Fuu! -oye la voz de Hikaru en sus audífonos.

-¡Esta pasando otra vez! -exclama Umi.

Sus voces le devolvieron a la realidad y veía como su pantalla se distorsionaba, de nuevo la secuencia de código que no lograba entender.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! -exclamaba Hikaru.

-¡¿Oportunidad...?! ¿Pero cómo...?! -objetaba Umi.

-¡Tal vez es la última oportunidad! ¡Si no creemos de nuevo, no lo lograremos! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Vamos, Magic Knights!

Hikaru empezó el mismo conjuro que el Maestro Mago hizo en el juego. Umi estaba silenciosa hasta que se puso a repetir lo mismo que Hikaru. En otra circunstancia Fuu se habría reído pero simplemente se levanto y al unísono las tres pronunciaron las mismas palabras dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento, cualquier anhelo.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió que flotaba pero no tuvo miedo, atreviéndose a abrir los ojos, una fuerza cálida que le envolvía. Vió a Hikaru y a Umi en frente de ella, en medio de un cielo infinito, poco a poco, la magia que representaba a cada una las abrigó, revelando su armadura de Magic Knights y en un destello les confinó en sus mashin, unidas en círculo.

-¡Lo logramos! -dice Hikaru todavía sin salir de su asombro. -

-Así parece... -responde Fuu mirándolas y sintiéndose extraña sin los lentes.

-¡Y sin caer en picada como en las últimas veces! -dice Umi y las tres se ríen.

 _"Legendarias guerreras...bienvenidas una vez más. Su fuerza del corazón les ha mostrado el camino y han sido valientes en atreverse nuevamente"_ Hablaba Rayearth.

 _"A pesar del tiempo y de las dudas, lo han conseguido."_ dijo Seres.

 _"Regocíjense y contemplen los frutos de una nueva era de paz..."_ dice Windam.

Cuando las tres miraron hacia abajo, Hikaru fue la primera señalar el castillo que se alzaba ahora en medio de una inmensa ciudad que debía de ser tan grande como Tokio. Naves que parecían provenir de Autozam y otras de Fahren, con forma de dragones les pasaron de largo. En eso, Hikaru avistó algo que parecía un corcel negro que cabalgaba los cielos.

-¡Lantis! -exclama Hikaru y le sigue, guiándoles hacia lo que parecía una pista de aterrizaje a lo alto del castillo. Algunas naves estaban aparcadas allí.

Hikaru fue la primera en descender, corriendo hacia donde Lantis se detuvo, quien bajaba del corcel para encontrarse con ella. Fuu y Umi quedaron atrás.

-No pierde el tiempo, esta Hikaru. -bromeaba Umi mientras veían a la guerrera del fuego en un apasionado beso con Lantis, ambas fuera de los mashin.

-Una acción vale mas que mil palabras, supongo... -comentó Fuu con una sonrisa.

-Sabias palabras, sin duda.

Las dos miraron hacia un lado. Un grupo de soldados y magos, franqueaban a un hombre alto y de cabellos blanquecinos ataviado con un traje parecido a como solía vestir el Guru Clef.

-¿Guru Clef? -pregunta Fuu y éste asiente.

¡Que alegría verte! ¡Y qué cambio, te ves mayor! -dice Fuu sorprendida pero nada comparado con Umi quien se había quedado pasmada.

-Un pequeño ajuste acorde a los nuevos tiempos. -respondió el mago con cierto deleite. - Y aunque Hikaru está obviamente ocupada... ¡Bienvenidas a Cefiro, Magic Knights! ¡Nos sentimos tremendamente honrados y alegres de verlas!- Clef sonreía y Fuu juraba que miraba a Umi con especial atención.

-¿Que pasa Umi, no dirás nada? -dice Clef y Umi tenia el rostro lleno de una aparente rabia. Inesperadamente, la guerrera se aproximó a el y le abrazó con tal firmeza que el mago dejo caer su bastón al suelo, para corresponder el gesto, en medio de las miradas confusas de todos. Fuu solo podía suponer que detrás de aquella actitud habían muchas emociones que Umi apenas podía asimilar.

En aquel momento unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura. Fuu temblaba bajo aquel contacto mientras una voz le susurraba al oído.

-Bienvenida a Cefiro, Fuu...

Fuu se había quedado inmóvil bajo aquel abrazo, casi sin fuerzas. -¿Ferio? -su voz le temblaba.

-Vamos a otro lugar, ¿te parece? -dice y la toma de la mano, caminando rápidamente a una distancia prudencial y quedándose detrás de una de las naves aparcadas en la pista.

Fuu respiró hondo mientras quedaba frente a el en un instante de contemplación. Tal y como lo había visto a través de aquella pantalla, Ferio parecía haber envejecido notablemente. Distaba de ser aquel adolescente, su cabello verdoso era mas poblado que antes, igualmente recogido en una cola, tenia algunos destellos blancos y parecía mas corpulento. Y en su rostro los años no habían transcurrido sin dejar marcas. Ahora parecía tener una edad similar a la suya y se preguntaba si su estado de ánimo habría afectado su aspecto, mas que el tiempo transcurrido.

Fuu acercó sus manos a su rostro, acariciando la cicatriz de su mejilla. Ferio cerró sus ojos brevemente y sonreía aunque intentaba no llorar justo como ella, al final le besó por largos instantes, ambos incapaces de suprimir las lágrimas.

-Perdóname... -dice Ferio intentando hablar claramente - ...por hacerte llorar.

-No hay nada que disculpar. -responde Fuu y Ferio se arrodilla ante ella para besarle la mano.

Fuu sentía que le dolía el pecho, el corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras Ferio se levanta y de nuevo le entrega aquel comunicador mágico.

-Ferio... yo...

La incertidumbre le asaltó, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta Cefiro y mucho menos si volvería o no a Tokio por su voluntad o si aquella fuerza sobrenatural decidiría devolverle de nuevo. Muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente y Ferio lo adivinó.

-Está bien, Fuu. Incluso si es un día, una hora o un instante en el que he de verte.. -dice Ferio y sonríe con picardia. -...con tu armadura, en la cual te ves deliciosa, si he de ser sincero...

-¡Ferio! -exclama Fuu sonrojada hasta las orejas. Ferio reía.

Aquella noche, luego de una serie de emotivos reencuentros con sus amigos, algunos un poco cambiados, a excepción de Mokona que seguía igual de esponjosa y adorable, las tres guerreras fueron recibidas en el palacio por los dirigentes del Consejo, una gran fiesta se celebró en honor a ellas. Si bien no estaba del todo claro cómo habían logrado regresar a Cefiro, sobretodo cuando repetidas veces lo habían intentado sin éxito, las tres concluyeron que finalmente habían alcanzado la fuerza del corazón suficiente para hacerlo de nuevo.

Clef les explicó que habían invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en crear un sistema de comunicación entre Cefiro y el Mundo Místico (Ferio le confesó al oído que la idea surgió luego de que Lantis, Clef y el, medio borrachos comenzaran a hablar sobre sus penas y anhelos). Muchas personas habían trabajado en ello, combinando magia y tecnología de los planetas vecinos y habían logrado tener éxito hasta hace poco.

La fiesta se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche y a juzgar por los planes del Consejo, más celebraciones estaban por venir, lo cual no animaba mucho a ninguna de las guerreras, las tres simplemente querían pasar el tiempo con sus amigos. Y en el caso de Fuu, con Ferio.

-Entonces fue cuando pude verte... -dice Ferio mientras ambos desayunaban a tardías horas en la residencia que tenía en el palacio, al día siguiente de aquella celebración que la había dejado exhausta.

-Nací sin la habilidad para hacer hechizos, pero creo que mi voluntad ayudó en algo. -dijo Ferio.

Cuando Fuu le explicó en detalle sobre su trabajo y la circunstancias alrededor de aquel encuentro a través de la pantalla de su televisor, Ferio se quedó pensativo.

-He visto esas cosas en Autozam.

-¿Hay videojuegos en Autozam?

-Existe algo parecido a lo que dices. En Autozam le llaman "Simuladores" y apenas se están volviendo algo conocido aquí. Pero me parece curioso que hayas creado algo parecido a Cefiro en tu mundo.

-También hay un personaje parecido a ti. -dice Fuu con cierta vergüenza y Ferio sonreía. -Excepto el nombre...

-Me siento halagado, legendaria guerrera. -dice Ferio sonriente.

-Suficiente tengo con que los demás me digan así. -se quejó Fuu arreglándose los lentes, los cuales habían regresado luego de guardar la armadura.

Ambos quedan en silencio mientras se oye el rumor de las naves pasando a lo lejos.

-Veinte años es mucho en tu mundo, por lo que veo. -dice Ferio, considerando todo lo que había contado Fuu de su vida desde la escuela, pasando por la universidad y su carrera como desarrolladora de videojuegos.

-¿Acaso se me nota?

-Ya no eres una jovencita... -dice Ferio con una sonrisa. -Antes te habría escandalizado la idea de hacer el...

-¡Ferio!...no lo digas...-le advierte Fuu y Ferio simplemente se ríe.

Ambos miran hacia el balcón, desde el cual había una excelente vista de la ciudad que se extendía por kilómetros y Fuu por primera vez pensó en quedarse para siempre en aquel sitio. Pero incluso si habría de volver a Tokio de repente, lo haría al menos llevándose una hermosa experiencia.

-Dime, Fuu... ¿hay alguien... que te espera en tu mundo? -pregunta Ferio con cierto temor.

-Un montón de gente. -responde Fuu y Ferio le mira confundido. -Los fanáticos del juego, por ejemplo...

Esta vez ella se ríe y Ferio hace una mueca de ironía. -Tan graciosa.

-No tengo prisa, Ferio. -dice Fuu.- No se si el tiempo esté pasando en mi mundo, tal vez sí o tal vez no. Quizás nunca regrese y si bien mi familia me extrañaría, este lugar va mas allá de mis sueños. Aunque eso suene un poco egoísta. Y lo más importante, tu estás aquí.

-Fuu...

Era sumamente satisfactorio ver a Ferio intentando no parecer conmovido y sonrojado a causa suya. Tal y como había dicho Hikaru, quizás esa era su última oportunidad, una que no quería dejar pasar. Y si bien habían muchas interrogantes e incertidumbre sobre el futuro, sobre la conexión entre su mundo y Cefiro, en aquel momento, Fuu deseó poder quedarse en aquel sitio por un tiempo más, con aquellos por los cuales había luchado tanto, con aquel a quien seguía amando aun después de veinte años.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella última frase del juego.

 _Y así, la Leyenda de Cefiro se hizo realidad. Las tres legendarias guerreras pasaron el resto de sus días en aquel reino, en recompensa por haber derramado su sangre y sus lágrimas sin esperar nada a cambio._

 _Al final, su fuerza del corazón había decidido el camino a seguir._

-Fin-

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot para la " _Semana de Parejas MKR_ " en donde como muchos que quedamos un poco inconformes con el final del anime, he escrito otra versión de un regreso de las guerreras a Cefiro y si bien, normalmente me enfocaría en Hikaru o Umi, pensé en darle un cierto protagonismo a Fuu y a Ferio. Ademas que Fuu tiene como carrera soñada ser Ingeniera de Sistemas me hace sonreír... y pues nació este fic.

Se me ocurre que escribir la historia desde el punto de vista de Umi y Hikaru debe ser bastante interesante, pero el tiempo lo dirá...

Gracias por leer.


End file.
